Complications
by JennyPenny1014
Summary: Please read. There are just some things I need to tell you. There are some complications in my life that need to be known to the world. So please. Help me help you. Who knows? You might descover your own potential?
1. Hello

_**Hey guys!!! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while…But I have a good reason!!!!!**_

_**I've been sick. And no, not just *cough cough*. Like, OMG I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**So, I know you want me to update my Max Ride ff, but I feel like I need a break. I want to try another type of ff. it's not your usual ff…but hopefully you guys will enjoy it.**_

_**So, here we go!!!!!!!**_

**Complications—Chapter 1—Hello**

Hi. My name is Jen. I am 15 years old. I go to high school. I have friends. I have a boyfriend. I am your typical teenage girl. Well, except for one thing. I can read people's minds.

I can know what you are thinking. The thing that most people don't understand, is that if you know what you're doing, you don't have to worry about getting headaches from hearing everyone's thoughts. It's not like you have to try to keep their thoughts out. It's actually the opposite. You have to try really hard to hear one's thoughts. The default setting is off. No one knows why people think it's the other way around, but whatever. I'm not here to judge.

So anyway, why am I telling you this? What good comes to me by telling you? Well although I do risk the government coming after me, doing tests and using me, I think this is worth the risk. Only one person in the world knows my secret. Her name is Sam. She has been my best friend since 3rd grade. And I didn't tell her. She figured it out. But there are just some things that I can't tell her. I need to tell someone though!

So please. Hear me out. Listen to my story. Why knows? You might discover your power?


	2. Figuring It Out

_**Hey guys. I've never done this before, but…I do own this story…haha. How weird, it's usually that the author claims that it isn't theirs…hm…**_

_**Anyways, the stories inside this one are partially true. Yes, some of the details in this story are based on my life. I will not tell you which ones, but realize that there is some truth to these stories.**_

_**On with Chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Complications—Chapter 2—Figuring It Out**

Thank you for deciding to read my story. I really do appreciate it. Now, I can't read your mind over the computer…but you're probably wondering about the details of my life that made me realize I had these powers. Well, luckily for you (and me) I will tell you.

About 10 years ago, I was having a staring contest with my little brother. His name is Matt. At the time, he was 2 years old. We spent almost all of our time together. In the middle of the contest, I heard him say, "I'm going to beat you this time!!!" But the thing is, I didn't see his lips move.

I was so scared, and got up, breaking the eye connection. He said, "Jenny! I knew I'd win this time!!!" I said, "Yea…I know…"

That was the first and last time it happened that year. And the next. I was so scared. I never told anyone. But that doesn't mean that I wasn't curious. I tried, again and again to read someone's mind. Anyone's mind. I would stare…waiting for a thought to come out of their mind and into mine. Obviously, I was unsuccessful.

Two years later, in second grade, we were doing the times tables. I knew some of them, but I had this big issue with the 7s. we had a quiz, and I couldn't remember 7x8. I was so frustrated. It was then that I was thinking so hard. I was concentrating so much on the answer. I then heard a whisper from somewhere around me. I looked around, seeing who was brave enough to talk on a test. No one else heard it. But the voice kept on going. It said, "28, 35, 42, 49, 56, 63, 70." I was shocked that someone would say that in the middle of the quiz! But no one else heard it. I quickly finished the 7s column and handed in my test. I felt horrible for cheating, and promised I would never do it again.

And it was true. I didn't ever cheat on a test again. But I did practice reading minds. I understood now that it wasn't about staring, but about concentrating. Hey! I was only 5 at the time! Don't judge me! But anyway, that was the real beginning of my power.

I actually hate using that word. Power. I like…ability…it sounds less superhero/villain-y. You know?

I would listen to people at recess. I didn't want to listen to my parents or other family. It's so intrusive, and if they ever found out, they probably wouldn't be so thrilled. It was good practice. Selecting one person from a whole crowd to listen to? I pretty much mastered my power by the end of that year. Or so I thought.

_**Heyyyy!!!! So are you guys liking the story so far? Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**_

_**I may update later tonight, but I'm not promising…**_

_**But I do promise that I will write again as soon as possible.**_

_**Thanx for reading!!!**_

_***JennnyPenny1014***_


End file.
